A previous CRB trial (#8920) administered ex vivo anti-CD3-stimulated T cells with a variety of IL-2, anti-CD3, and cyclophosphamide (CTX) regimens. Massive expansion of circulating T cells was achieved in most pts. Despite these immunologic findings, pt. responses were infrequent. To better understand the clinical results, a murine model was developed showing that administration of anti-CD3-stimulated CD4+ T cells given with IL-2 and CTX had a significantly better antitumor effect compared to CD8+ or mixed populations of T cells. Pts. are required to have an advanced malignancy for which conventional treatment has failed. Pts. will receive CTX at 1000 mg/m2 with leukapheresis performed in relation to the WBC nadir generated by the CTX. Approximately 2x10/10 mononuclear cells will be harvested at pheresis. CD4+ T cell subsets are obtained by negative selection with antibody coated flasks. CD4+ cells are then cultured ex vivo with anti-CD3 and IL-2 for four days and adoptively transferred to the pt. A repeat course of treatment is given starting on day 28 of the protocol. Preliminary findings: CD4 T cells increase 2-6 fold in vivo. A Th1 pattern of cytokine production is seen in melanoma patients responding to this therapy. Tumor regressions have been observed in melanoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, EBV-related carcinomas and renal carcinoma.